This relates in general to visible and audible alarms for warning automobile drivers of impending contact with obstacles and, more particularly, to a parking guide for apprising a driver of his position as he approaches a stationary obstacle, such as a curb or garage wall.
A continual problem for automobile drivers is to be able to accurately park their vehicles without damaging the bumpers or fenders by contact with stationary walls or obstacles, such as found in a residential garage, constituting projections or barriers which are ordinarily obscured from the driver's line of sight. Another problem for many drivers is precision parking, such as may be necessitated in an attached residential two-car garage where it is desirable to leave ample aisle space to the rear and sides of the parked car to allow ingress and egress, and access to tools, etc.
A number of prior art systems deal with parking position indicators. However, none of them comprises both visible and audible means for apprising the driver of his parking progress.